


You're too good for him

by Changed_For_Good



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I am violently denying canon here, I don't even give a crap what's happening in canon right now, Smut, So yeah. I ended up with a 10000 word fic, Swan Queen - Freeform, There's sexy times in chapter 3, This was supposed to be porn with feelings but I got carried away with the feelings, explicit sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changed_For_Good/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Emma never dragged her entire family and everyone she loved down to hell for Hook? Greiving and lost, Regina helps Emma to find her feet again, except they both end up finding more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want you

"Can I stay here for a few nights?"  
Regina had never seen Emma look so despondant. So bedraggled, so... helpless. There was never any other reply to the question than the answer she gave.  
"Of course." 

Regina didn't ask why, knowing that Emma would afford her the same kindness if she was in Emma's situation. She simply led her in, up the stairs and to one of the guest bedrooms. One look at her betrayed her lack of sleep.

"Lay down, Emma. You're exhausted." Regina sighed, fighting the urge to reach out and gently take her hand. Her mind was in conflict; part of her knew that Emma was stronger than this. The rest of her knew that Emma was tired of being strong, tired of fighting. And she had no reason to fight any more; everything she'd fought for as her whole reign as the dark one had proven a waste of time.

Only two days after Killian Jones had both succumbed to and sacrificed himself to the darkness. How Regina hated him, for giving into it as soon as he discovered it was within him. While Emma valiantly battled on for her family, Killian dissolved under it's grasp. And he'd made the right choice, in the end. He'd made good out of the darkness, and finally ended the dark one's existence. Or so he thought. Because as it turned out, Gold weilded the power once more, and Killian had died for nothing.

Emma collapsed onto the bed, after having kicked her shoes off. Regina pulled the blanket over her and perched on the edge of the satin sheets, stroking Emma's hair fondly. Emma didn't react; didn't even blink.  
"Do you want to talk, Emma?" Regina questioned her, softly. Emma stared blankly on for a couple of seconds, before responding with a flat, emotionless "No".  
Regina nodded and withdrew her hand.  
"I need to pick Henry up from school. Sleep, I'll be back." She told Emma, who was quickly nodding off. She offered no resistance to the wings of sleep that carried her away, and she was asleep before Regina left the room.

\---

"Emma." Regina repeated, a little louder. Emma's eyes fluttered open, confused.  
"I'm sorry, dear. I wanted to leave you to sleep, but your mother told me you haven't been eating either. Come on." She instructed, gesturing to the bowl of soup on the bedside cabinet. Emma struggled to sit up.

"I came here to get her out of my hair." She grumbled, without any real anger.  
"She cares about you, Emma. If you wanted to escape people who care about you, this was the wrong place to come." Regina smiled, softly. Emma tried to return the smile, but couldn't.  
"I didn't want them to see me like this. I was worried that I was making them angry... or... I don't know." Emma started, before tailing off.  
"Why would they be angry, dear?" Regina asked her, sitting on the bed, facing her.  
"Because I'm being weak. People lose others all the time. They don't act like this." Emma replied, bluntly. She tucked her tangled hair behind her ears.  
"Emma, you lost someone you love. When I lost Daniel, I cried for days. Then I killed hundreds of people in the reign of a few years." Regina assured her, reaching for her hand and grasping it gently.  
"I don't love him." Emma sighed. Regina frowned, waiting for Emma to clarify.  
"I realise now. I don't love him. I never did. I just thought... I didn't want him to die. He deserved a chance to redeem himself. He never had the chance to be happy," Emma explained, slowly.  
"And he liked me so... I thought I could love him. I thought I could help him, but he gave the chance away for more revenge the second it came to light. And he died for it. And people say he died loved, but he _didn't_ , Regina." Emma raged, passionately, before collapsing into tears. Regina shifted forwards and took Emma into her arms.  
"Emma, dear, he died and that's it. He's gone, and all he knows is all that he knew when he died. After what he did to you, Emma, he deserves nothing. You deserve so much more than him, so much better. I've always said that. You deserve the world." Regina argued softly, simply holding Emma. Eventually, Emma sat back up.

"This soup is getting cold, Emma. You should eat some. It's tomato." Regina smiled. Emma took the bowl from her with clear reluctance.  
"Can you manage?" Regina asked as Emma reached for the spoon.  
"Of course. I'm upset, not a baby." Emma argued without any edge to her tone. But as she tried to spoon the soup, her hands just shook so violently that is splashed off. After a few moments of endless attempts, she looked up at Regina with that helpless expression, and wide pleading eyes.  
"Come here, let me help." Regina offered, she took the bowl and spoon, and scooped some of the hearty red liquid for her. Emma took the spoon in her mouth, allowing Regina to feed her. Regina laughed to herself, because never in a million years did she expect to be sat spoon feeding Emma Swan, and actually enjoying the intimacy. Emma caught on to the laughter, spluttering a little and accidentally dribbling a bit of soup down her chin. With impeccable tenderness, Regina used the edge of the spoon to remove the drip. When their eyes met, time seemed to slow almost to a halt. For a moment, there was nothing but them; nothing but a realisation attempting to reveal itself. But the moment passed, and the realisation remained dwelling beneath the surface. Emma refused to eat any more than half the bowl.  
"I can't, Regina. I'll be sick." She argued, and Regina nodded in acceptance.  
"You should lay down, darling, and sleep." Regina advised, standing and heading towards the door.  
"Can you stay here?" Emma asked. Regina was immidiately baffled.  
"Emma, dear, I _live_ here." Regina replied.  
"No, I mean in here. With me. Sleep with me?" Emma asked. Regina knew immidiately just on what level Emma must be craving comfort, to want it from her.  
"Of course. Let me sort the kitchen out and get our son to bed." Regina replied, still a little shocked at the suggestion. Not that it repulsed her, which in itself should be repulsing, surely? She shouldn't want Emma to want her, but she did. She shook the thoughts away. She couldn't dwell; it was just this, just now. Just Emma. Someone she'd grown to know better than she knew herself. And she knew, as surely as Killian was dead, that Emma wouldn't need her for long. 

\---

"Mom?" Henry asked, as soon as he saw Regina coming down the stairs.  
"She's getting better. She won't need to stay for all too long, I don't imagine." Regina replied. She was bewildered when she saw a flicker of understanding in Henry's eyes, and a smile of knowing crossing his face.  
"I was talking to you, not asking about other mom." He clarified. The smile hadn't left.  
"Oh, I-"  
"You care about her." He interrupted, before Regina had much of a chance to talk. The statement threw Regina off for a moment.  
"Well- ... of course I do. I mean, she's your mom too, and-"  
"Mom, there's no point. I _know_ you. You care about her. A lot. You're hoping that she's not going to leave." He insisted, smiling wider.  
"Henry, I... It's not like that. She's hurting, and it's complicated. She needs someone." Regina retorted, trying not to give herself away.  
"What, and out of everyone in this town, you think she chose you above everyone else simply because you're the most convenient?" Henry asked, with a level of sass that was typical of Regina. It must be rubbing off, she thought.  
"Is this about me, Henry, or about her?" Regina asked impatiently, struggling to see who he was accusing of having feelings for the other.  
"Both of you! Don't you see?!" He exclaimed. Suddenly something clicked in Regina's mind.  
"Henry..." she started, before taking a deep breath. "What does the book say?"  
Henry smiled sweetly. "Night Mom!" He sing-songed, heading towards the door.  
"Henry Daniel Mills, I swear to Oz!" Regina called as their son clattered up the stairs, into his room. She heard the lock click, and she knew for a fact that Henry wouldn't let her see that book. Defeated, she locked up the front and back doors, and had begun to load the dishwasher when she heard shuffling near the door. She turned around and spotted Emma in the doorway, watching her intently.  
"Is everything Ok?" She asked, the concern in her voice apparent.  
"Oh, fine. It's just our son is being a pain." Regina smiled, humerously. Emma smiled weakly in reply.  
"What'd he do now?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.  
"Oh, he says he knows something about us. From the book." Regina sniffed. Emma frowned.  
"Us? Me and you?" She asked, mostly baffled, but with a hint of... was it hope?  
"Yes. But it's nothing to worry about, it must have already happened, and nothing has happened between us." Regina said, briskly. She noticed a little spark leave Emma's eyes.  
"Right." She nodded, resolute.  
"Emma, are you Ok?" Regina asked, noticing her body language subtly change.  
"Oh, fine. Just... tired." She yawned. Regina smiled kindly, placing the last pan in the dishwasher and turning it on.  
"Come on then, you. Let's get to bed."

\---

When they got upstairs, Regina found Emma a pair of her pyjamas. They were a similar enough size. Emma marvelled at the silkiness of them.  
"Wow, these are amazing. No wonder you always look like a queen!" Emma grinned, smoothing her hands down them.  
"You really are tired, Emma. I'm just going to change, I will return shortly." Rsgina promised. She came back to find Emma already in bed. She slipped in beside her, leaving a respectful distance between them.  
"Night, Emma." She hummed, Emma on the left side of the bed, facing her.  
"Night, Regina." Emma smiled back. Regina rolled over to avoid the awkwardness of staring at each other, and after only a few moments she felt Emma shift to her other side too. Silence fell, and only the soft hum of engines coukd be heard from the road. After a few moments, Emma broke the silence.  
"'Gina?" She whispered. Regina felt her heart flutter at the term of endearment, and cursed it.  
"Yes, dear?" Regina replied, softly.  
"Will you hold me?" She asked. It startled Regina; she sat up quickly to see Emma looking at her with worry.  
"I'm sorry, I-" Emma began, worried that she'd pushed Regina's boundaries.  
"No, no, I- ... come here." Regina started to reassure her, but she lost her words. She nestled back into the covers, and pulled Emma closer into her so that Emma's back was fitted snugly against her front. Never had either woman felt as safe and as loved as they did then. Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's midriff, resisting the urge to splay her hand across her stomach. She rested her forehead against Emma's back, and Emma gently rested one leg atop Regina's. They fell asleep quicker than they wanted to, with less time to savour the contact than they woukd have liked. 

\---

At some point, Regina wrestled the blankets out of Emma's hoarding arms. She was half asleep when she muttered 'It's lucky I love you, you idiot', and neither of them would remember it. But it had been said. She nestled back into Emma, in any position that rendered them touching, holding.


	2. I need you

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she was immediately confronted with the brightness of silvery light streaming through the light curtains, and Emma's hair splayed across the pillow in front of her. Emma herself had nestled her head under Regina's chin, her nose pressing into her throat a little. Their arms were wrapped around each other like they needed the contact to survive. Emma was only sparsely covered by the duvet, so reluctantly Regina shifted Emma off of her and righted the blanket. It was enough to stir Emma, who's first goal in her half-asleep state was to reinstate as much contact between them as possible. And when every inch of their torsos were pressed together, Regina had to admit that she was fairly successful. The domesticity of the situation overwhelmed her, the feeling of normality that came with waking up to Emma pressed against her. She quickly pushed those thoughts away though; 'this is _temporary_ ' she reminded herself. This won't be forever, or even for much longer. She was determined to see Emma get better, even if that meant building her up just to have the strength to leave her alone again. ' _You're alone now._ ' she told herself, sternly. Emma wasn't hers, and she wasn't Emmas. 

"'Gina." Emma mumbled, moving away from Regina slightly as if assessing the situation. Regina stroked some of Emma's hair out of her face.  
"Morning, darling." She smiled. Emma smiled back; fuller than yesterday, but the light didn't reach her eyes yet.  
"I don't want to get out of bed." Emma complained, feeling as if she was drained of energy.  
"Can I just stay in here today?" She begged.  
"Absolutely not. You're going to get a shower, and then we're going for a walk in the park as a bare minimum." Regina instructed.  
"But first, breakfast." She smiled, swinging her legs off the bed and walking round to the end of it. She held a hand out to Emma as she clambered out, and Emma took it. They didn't stay hand in hand for long, as Henry was at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at them.  
"Morning moms!" He smiled. They both returned the grin.  
"Morning Henry." Emma smiled, following Regina down the stairs.  
"Have you eaten, Henry?" Regina asked, seeing their son picking up his bag.  
"Yes, mom. I'm going around Toby's for a bit, I figured I'd leave you and mom to some privacy. See ya!" He called, leaving before Regina could retaliate. The door closed behind him with a very pronounced, final 'thunk'.  
"That's you. That's a very you thing to do, he got that from you." Regina huffed playfully, turning to Emma.  
"Oh, me, huh?! Because he couldn't possibly have developed that level of sass from his other mother?" Emma argued just as playfully. She leaned on Regina a little, just for the contact.  
"I will never understand that boy. Privacy. Why would we particularly need privacy?!" Regina shook her head, heading through to the kitchen. Emma shook her head, just as confused, and followed Regina.

They had some cereal; basic corn flakes that Regina always had plenty of. Emma didn't eat a massive amount, but she could see small improvements. She could see that Emma was trying. Once she'd finished, Regina instructed Emma to shower.  
"Do you need me to show you how to use it?" Regina asked, and seeing Emma's bewilderment, she quickly clarified her meaning.  
"I mean before you get in it, Emma. To know what one turns it on and which controls the temperature." Regina huffed. She must have gone red, because Emma grinned playfully and tapped her nose.  
"I was messing with you, 'Gina." She smiled.  
"I think I can manage with the shower." She added. Regina gave her a large towel plus one for her hair.   
"Call me if you need a hand with anything, dear." Regina said, leaving the bathroom and heading back to her own room to shower in the ensuite bathroom attatched. She quickly stripped and stood beneath the stream of hot water, before shampooing her hair thoroughly.

When she was out and had dried her hair, she unplugged the drier and took it into Emma's room. She stood in the doorway for a moment, simply observing Emma who was sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped in a towel. Her damp hair fell about her shoulders as she stared distractedly out of the window.  
"Hey." Regina smiled, stepping into the room. It snapped Emma from her daydream.  
"Hey." Emma replied softly, turning to face Regina. Their eyes locked for just a second longer than ususal.  
"I, um... have no clothes. Not here, anyway. Mine are dirty." Emma told Regina when she declined to further the conversation.  
"I'll... I'll find you some, hold on." Regina replied, stumbling a bit over her words. She found a blouse and skirt that would probably fit Emma, and had to magic a pair of plain panties because she didn't expect Emma wanted to even see her vast collection of lacy panties, let alone wear them. She carried the small pile into Emma's room once again. Emma was in the same position as she had been before, but this time she was staring at Regina.  
"You should... probably do your hair first, dear." Regina smiled, cursing herself. Why couldn't she just speak normally to Emma?!  
"Yeah... could you help?" Emma asked. Regina didn't even question why, she simply plugge the drier in by the bed and grabbed a comb from the side.  
"Do you want to brush these knots out, or shall I?" Regina asked.   
"I can do it." Emma decided, taking the comb and roughly running it through her hair, ripping at the tangles. It was effective but made Regina wince in empathy.  
"Emma, Emma, stop. Here, let me." She interrupted, taking the comb. She lay all of Emma's hair over her back, and selected one knot to gently ease out. She held that piece of hair so that it didn't hurt Emma as she eased the comb through. She repeated the process tenderly until Emma's hair was free of tangles.  
"See? You don't need to be harsh on yourself. You can be gentle and nurturing and still get the job done." Regina pointed out. Emma smiled, enjoying the feeling of Regina playing with her hair, and not only that but caring deeply about her.  
"Thanks, 'Gina'" Emma said. She truly was grateful for Regina's help when she felt as though she'd be curled up in an emotionless ball if it wasn't for her.  
"Do you want help drying your hair?" Regina asked, to which Emma nodded.  
"Do you... want to talk about why you feel like you can't do it?"

Emma hesitated for a moment, before sighing.  
"It's like someone took all my willpower away. I don't have the motivation to do anything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be out of bed." Emma admitted. Regina lay her hand on her shoulder.  
"That's normal, Emma. I just feel that you should know that. It's a normal part of grief, and I'm going to help you through it, I promise." Regina smiled.  
"What did I do to deserve you?" Emma asked wistfully after a moment's silence.

\---

Half an hour later, Regina was dragging Emma out of the door.  
"Regina, people can't see me like this!" She whined.  
"Like what, Emma?" Regina asked, slightly impatiently, but she quickly calmed.  
"Emma, look at me." She commanded gently, lifting Emma's chin with a finger.  
"You don't look weak or pitiful, I promise you. You need to get out." She assured her, offering an arm to take. Emma linked her arm through Regina's without a second thought.  
"Come on, lets go to the park." Regina grinned.

\---

It was very bright and sunny at the park; some kids whizzed through on bikes, birds chirped and everything looked bright and pretty. Emma and Regina walked down the path, arm in arm.  
"Name me four things you can see." Regina said, turning to Emma, who seemed deep in thought, distracted.  
"What do you mean?" Emma asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.  
"Tell me about four things you can see in this park." Regina repeated. Emma let her gaze fall around the park.  
"There's a birds nest in that tree which a bird just flew into," Emma started. Regina smiled as she spotted the twigs in the tree.  
"There's two ducks fighting over a piece of bread in that pond," She added, to which Regina sniffed a little in laughted.  
"Belle is over there with Gold, and they're feeding the ducks," Emma noted in slight surprise; it didn't seem like a very them thing to do.  
"And there's a ladybird on my arm." Emma smiled, watching the little red bug crawl a bit further, before flying away.

"Good. Now, three things you can hear." Regina requested.  
"Birds tweeting, trees rustling and... kids yelling." Laughed Emma, watching as one child chased another on a bike.  
"Two things you can feel?"   
"Ths sun, it's nice and warm, but also a light breeze. It's nicely balanced." Emma told her. Regina nodded.  
"One thing you can smell?" She asked. Emma paused for a while, walking silently beside Regina.  
"Your hair." Emma grinned, quietly.  
"What?!" Regina exclaimed, laughing. Emma leaned into her hair, taking a deep breath.   
"Your hair! Your shampoo, it's really nice. Apples." Emma smiled, to which Regina continued to chuckle, quietly. She tightened her grip on Emma's arm just a tiny bit.  
"You never cease to amaze me, Emma Swan." 

\---

"I'm making you sit with your mother at Granny's for a hot chocolate, Emma. She is worried about you." Regina insisted, leading Emma towards the cafe.  
"Really, Regina?"  
"Yes, Emma. After this, you can sit in the house and you don't have to leave until tomorrow. You don't have to talk to another soul if you don't want to, not even me." Regina told her, firmly.  
"Ok. Are you coming with me?" Emma asked.  
"No, dear. You and your mother need some time. Besides, you're not dependant on me, Emma. You're your own woman." Regina reminded her, and Emma nodded, almost tearfully. Regina stepped closer to her, wrapping Emma in her arms tenderly.  
"Hey, Emma, it's fine. Baby steps. You're going to get there, Okay?" Regina promised her, stroking her fair hair.   
"Okay." Emma agreed.  
"Now, go and talk to your mother."

\---

"I was worried about you, Emma." Snow sighed, grasping Emma's hand from across the table.  
"You shouldn't have, mom, I was fine. I just... needed some space." Emma told her. She knew immidiately that Snow didn't believe her.  
"So you went to Regina's? Because it didn't look like she was giving you a lot of space." Snow argued, trying to sound annoyed but failing as a smirk broke through.  
"Oh god, have you been talking to Henry?" Emma sighed.   
"What did he tell you, mom?" She added, frowning.  
"Never mind that, what's going on with you and Regina?" Snow asked gleefully, as Granny placed their hot chocolates on the table.  
"I could ask the same thing. I saw you _hugging_. It sure makes a change from trying to kill each other over your son." Granny inputted as she left, with the typical level of bluntness that you could expect from her. Snow stared at Emma pointedly.  
"Ok. We hugged. She's helping me through a lot, mom." Emma defended, exasperatedly.  
"I know, Emma, I know. But do you love her?" Snow asked as Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate. Apparently, it wasn't the best time to ask that question, judging by the speed at which Emma had to grab a napkin and cover her mouth to avoid spraying hot chocolate everywhere.  
"Do I _what_?!" Emma exclaimed after having gulped down the rest of her mouthful. Snow rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Love her. Do you love Regina?" Snow repeated, solemnly, watching Emma carefully for her reaction.  
"No! I couldn't! I... I wouldn't let myself. She could never love _me_ , so what's the point?!" Emma told her, making it clear that she viewed the question as audacious in the first place.  
"You two will be the death of me! Emma, do you not _see_ how she looks at you? She dotes on you, Emma! She-"  
"She dotes on Henry, Mom. There's a difference. The only reason she even cares about me is because Henry would be unhappy if anything were to happen to me." Emma interrupted, defensively.  
"And that's why she not only lets you stay at her house, but shares a bed with you?" Snow queried, watching as Emma's jaw dropped.  
"Your son's not stupid, nor is he ignorant. Emma, just don't give up on her, Ok?" Snow whispered kindly.  
"Ok." Emma agreed, nodding.  
"This might be the best chance for both of you. I want you to promise me." Snow demanded. Emma paused for a moment, before sighing.  
"I promise, mom."


	3. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an official warning. If you found this through tumblr and you know me personally, do not read this any further. I mean it. You will regret it and never look at me in the same way ever again. 
> 
> If you don't personally know me as the 16 year old, constantly singing nerd that I am, then you may disregard this warning and read on.

"I bet you feel better now for having gotten out, don't you?" Regina asked as Emma changed into pyjamas with a shocking lack of modesty. And while Regina didn't intend to look, she most certainly didn't go out of her way to avert her gaze.  
"Yeah... thanks 'Gina." Emma smiled, before frowning.  
"Why did I call you Gina?" She muttered.  
"You have been doing so since yesterday." Regina pointed out, her voice marked with clear amusement.  
"I'm sorry!" Emma exclaimed, knowing Regina wasn't exactly one for nicknames.  
"Oh, don't be. I like it. I mean, I would kill anyone else who called me it, but from you, I rather like it." Regina smiled. Another moment passed where something seemed slightly off, almost as if time itself was being interrupted by the weight of a truth trying to push it's way into reality. But the moment passed.  
"I'm glad." Emma nodded, almost stuttering over her words for absolutely no reason.  
"Well, It's late. I'm ready for bed." Regina yawned, coving her mouth. Emma smiled affectionately.  
"Me too," Emma replied, catching on to Regina's yawn. "... Hey, Regina?" Emma said, watching Regina attentively.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"You don't have to stay with me tonight, if you don't want. I mean, not that you _had_ to in the first place, just..." Emma started, stuttering frequently before trailing off abruptly. On one hand, she desperately wanted to hold Regina, but on the other she knew that this wouldn't last forever, and that she would miss it more when it was gone if it continued.  
"Okay, Emma. I will stay in my room, but I'm only across the hall if you want me." Regina smiled. For some reason, she had the urge to cross the room and kiss Emma goodnight, but she resisted it.  
"Goodnight, Regina." Emma hummed, laying down as Regina left the room, flicking the light off and closing the door behind her.

\---

Hours later Regina rolled onto her other side, frustrated at her lack of sleep. She craved Emma's touch and affection, as if she'd had it for her entire lifetime rather than just one night. Thoughts of getting out of bed to find her had crossed her mind, but had always been subdued. Every time, she thought, except this time, as she swung her legs out of bed and crept to her door. She cursed the creak of the hinges as she opened it, but managed to slink gracefully across the landing without a sound. She reached Emma's door and tentatively pushed the handle down, slowly but surely pushing the door open.  
"Emma?" She whispered, entering the room gingerly.  
"'Gina?" Emma asked, rolling over onto her back and sitting up. She clearly hadn't slept either.  
"I... can't sleep. Come to my bed with me?" Regina smiled, almost bashfully. Emma was disgraced at how she leapt at the offer, immidiately slipping out of bed. She took Regina's hand and allowed her to lead her through the hallways. This time the floorboards seemed to make music beneath their tentative footsteps, much to their dismay due to their lightly sleeping son in the room adjacent to Regina's. When they finally got to Regina's room, and the door was closed behind them, they relaxed.  
"Come and get into bed." Regina coaxed, pulling Emma into the kingsize covers.  
"Wow, this mattress is so soft!" Emma exclaimed in a loud whisper, setting into the position of little spoon against Regina, and feeling the other woman possesively and caringly wrap her arms around her.  
"How would you be unable to sleep in this?" She whispered incredulously after a few moments of silence.  
"Maybe, just maybe, Ms Swan, I need you as much as you need me." Regina admitted, caught offguard in her sudden drowsiness. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to feel Emma's breaths even out before she even thought of closing her eyes, but she just couldn't resist it's clutches.  
"Don't you 'Ms Swan' me, 'Gina. Too much has happened between us to go back to that." Emma murmered as she fell asleep. Regina frowned briefly, trying to figure out what Emma was alluding to with that statement. Nothing had happened between them, had it? But she couldn't contemplate it for long before sleep consumed her finally, but not before realising that hers and Emma's fingers were entwined tightly over Emma's stomach.

\---

At first, Emma was confused at the loud noise, but it startled her awake. Regina was no longed holding her, or even touching her, so she sat up and glanced to the side of the bed that Regina had been on when they had fallen asleep. Regina was there, laying rigid with her hands fisted into the blankets. In the pale moonlight, she could see that her face was contorted in pure terror and agony as another ear-splitting scream ripped from her mouth. Emma was terrified as she shifted over to Regina, shaking her awake.  
"'Gina? Regina, wake up!" Emma whispered at first, gently shaking her shoulder.  
"Regina!" She shouted loudly, when Regina didn't respond to her more gentle coaxing. Regina sat bolt upright with a sob, her chest moving erratically as she hyperventilated.  
"Regina, darling." Emma whispered, kneeling beside Regina on her knees. Regina didn't stop sobbing as she turned to hug Emma, falling into her already open arms. Emma rocked Regina gently, stroking her slightly damp hair. She seemed so weak and exhausted then in Emma's arms, as she buried her face into Emma's chest, creating damp tear stains on the soft top. Emma couldn't say that she minded all that much.  
"It was just a dream," Emma reassured her, over and over.  
"It wasn't real, it was just a dream."  
After the tears had stopped, her breaths were still shallow and irregular, so Emma ended up with Regina sat between her legs, head resting on her sholder with her nose tickling the side of her neck, as Emma ran her fingertips up and down Regina's back, whispering small reassurances and comforts into her ear. It seemed to be hours later that Regina finally relaxed, her breaths even and sufficient for the most part.  
"Ok, darling?" Emma asked, in a hushed tone.  
"Just a nightmare." Regina croaked in reply, voice clearly suffering.  
"Do you have a lot of them?"  
"Yes, often," Regina admitted in a whisper. "Not always that bad though."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked her tenderly.  
"That one was about when I got tortured. When they strapped me down and electocuted me. I often get that one." Regina explained, still clearly shaken. She seemed to realise how close she was to Emma then, and how much of her pyjama top she'd bunched up in her fists during her wild panic. She released it slowly, and peeled herself off of Emma. Emma let Regina break the contact she wanted to, but still continued to rest a hand on Regina's arm comfortingly. Regina gave her a small smile, almost a wince.  
"Is there anything I can do?" Emma asked her, compassionately. Regina shook her head.  
"No, you've done too much for me. I don't deserve you, or this, because I've inflicted these sorts of dreams on so many, Emma." Regina sobbed, getting herself worked up again. Emma quickly moved to hug her, but paused, not wanting to further upset or stress her.  
"Regina, can I hug you?" She asked, tentatively.  
"Why would you want to?" Regina sniffed, breaking down.  
"Because I love you, you idiot. Come here." Emma smiled weakly, pulling Regina back into her. She laid down, dragging Regina down with her. Tucking the covers around Regina, she whispered quietly.  
"You are not a bad person, Regina. You once were an innocent young woman who got trapped in a situation no woman should ever be in, and you made terrible decisions. You hurt people, yes, and maybe you can't justify that. But what you can sure as hell can justify is that you are not that person any more.  
"You can't tell me, Regina, that you don't regret those decisions you made, and that they don't haunt you, because I'd know that you're lying. To have turned yourself around from an evil queen to the woman we know today, who took her ex-worst enemies daughter through a walk in the park and not only that, but researched grounding methods to help her, shows that you have more strength of will to become a better person than anyone I know." Emma assured her, stroking her hair throughout.  
"Thank you, Emma." Regina whispered after a few moments.  
"It's fine, 'Gina. You deserve the world, remember that. You're stronger than you think." Emma replied. Regina sniffed, having blocked up her nose with crying. She nestled her face into Emma's neck, so that Emma's chin rested on Regina's head.  
"Good night, dear." Regina smiled, holding Emma tight until they both fell back to sleep.

\---

When Emma awoke, the duvet was on the floor on her side of the bed, and Regina was shivering in her sleep. Figuring it must have been her own fault, she reluctantly dragged it back up, replacing it over Regina.  
"You're a pain in the ass to sleep with, you know that right?" Regina murmered, still half asleep.  
"I know, 'Gina. I can go and sleep in the other room, if you'd prefer." She offered, understandingly.  
"Don't you dare, Emma." Regina growled, reaching blindly for any part of Emma to pull her closer without having to open her eyes. Emma complied, letting Regina pull her in. They drifted into a light sleep, but all too soon they could both hear the not-so-subtle sounds of Henry getting up.  
"Your son is awake." Emma grinned, eyes not open yet.  
"Before sunrise he's _your_ son." Regina replied, already chuckling at the reference.  
"Nerd." Emma whispered after a minute of giggling. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking in the pretty paleness of the room in the early morning.  
"You started it." Regina mumbled, playfully shoving Emma as she too sat up. She simply stared at Emma for a few seconds, always magnificent looking even with tangled hair and eyes full of sleep dust.  
"Well, lets get up and get breakfast for us and our son." Regina smiled, clambering out of bed.

\---

Henry did not let the fact that they'd slept together in Regina's room go easily.  
"Moms, if you don't want people to wonder if you're together, you probably shouldn't share a bed!"  
"Well, you're the only one who knows, Henry. They won't find out if you don't tell them." Regina replied, sarkily, as she placed bowls of cereal in front of Emma and Henry.  
"Well, maybe _I'm_ wondering if you're together and want to get other people's opinions." Henry grinned mischeivously.  
"I don't suppose you're having much luck with that, are you?" Emma asked him, glancing at Regina as she sat beside her at the table with her own bowl of cereal. Regina didn't seem too disressed about the conversation topic, she noted, before reminding herself that there's no particular reason that she should be.  
"But _are_ you-"  
"No!" Emma and Regina exclaimed, synchronised. They both seemed shocked at each other's responses.  
"Ok then. See you, moms!" He grinned, getting down from the table and rushing through the house, to the porch.  
"Henry, you haven't eaten your breakfast! Where are you going?" Regina called, standing to follow him.  
"Round to Nathan's. I'll be back at around 6!" He called, slinging a bag over his back and leaving promptly. Regina flopped back into her chair, defeated.  
"I cannot believe that child. He is so much like you!" Regina huffed. Emma sniffed in mock annoyance.  
"How is that like me?!" She exclaimed.  
"I don't know. He's so insistent and stubborn, and just takes off when he feels like it. All very you things." Regina justified, playfully. Emma swatted at her.  
"And yet you still love me." She joked, but it wasn't met with a laugh. The room was suddenly plunged into a peculiar silence.  
"It's impossible not to." Regina smiled, trying to brush over the subject in a friendly manner, ignoring the deep silence that seemed to have taken root in the room.  
"I think it's more than possible." Emma sighed, depriciatively. Regina leant over and grabbed her hand gently.  
"How does a walk in the park and then tea with your mother sound?" 

\---

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked her, as they walked down the path of the park, arms linked. The day was duller today, the sun curtained behind thick could. The place was desserted.  
"Oh," Emma sighed, dismissively. "Nothing."  
"Do I take that to mean that you don't want to talk about it," Regina asked, turning slightly to observe Emma's facial expression. "Or that you don't want to talk about it with me?"  
"Why would I have any aversion to talking to you?" Emma asked, maybe a little snappier than needed. "Sorry, I'm sorry. That wasn't necessary," She apologised quickly.  
"No, It's fine, I understand," Regina smiled, holding Emma's arm a little tighter. "Did I upset you last night?" She asked, after a substantial pause.  
"What do you mean? Why would you have upset me?" Emma questioned.  
"Well, with my nightmare. I didn't know if it distressed you." Regina clarified. She regretted asking it immediately, seeing the hurt on Emma's face.  
"Regina, how many times? I am here for you, always." Emma insisted, stopping their walk to hug Regina tightly. Regina tensed for a second with uncertainty, before relaxing into Emma's hug.  
"I know, Emma. You've never told me, but I know." Regina whispered. Emma broke apart from the hug slowly, frowning.  
"I was meant to have told you before. Lots of times." Emma informed her. Regina smiled fondly back at Emma.  
"It's Ok, Emma. I _know_ you, and I know that you'd never let anyone suffer." Regina assured her.  
"Especially not you." Emma muttered, thinking that Regina wouldn't hear her. Regina heard her.

\---

Regina left Emma at the park gate, a block away from Granny's.  
"I feel bad letting you go home and cook all the dinner, Regina!" Emma whined.  
"Look, Emma," Regina started sternly. "Regardless of whether you were living at mine or not, I would be making the exact same for Henry and I. So you're not any kind of burden, and so I don't need extra help." She insisted.  
"My priority is seeing you happy again, and you need to get out and see people. Especially your mother, so go on. I'll meet you back home in a bit." Regina all but commanded, leaving Emma with a hug to get her through the next couple of hours.

\---

"How's he doing?" Emma asked, laughing as Neal attempted to forcibly tear their mother's nose off once again.  
"Oh, just fine. Being a little devil- He bit dad on the arm and hurt him because of his teeth coming through, but he's healthy." Snow smiled, removing her son's wandering hand from her face.  
"He's grown a lot." Emma noticed.  
"Hmm. Anyway, how are you, Emma? How long are you planning to stay with Regina?" Snow asked, pressing toys into Neal's hands to try and prevent him from grabbing at anything else.  
"I'm feeling better than I was. I will speak to Regina, but I think I'm going to buy my own place. Just so that I can be out of everyone's way." Emma told her mother. Snow nodded.  
"I'm pretty sure that the last thing anyone wants is for you to be out of their ways," Snow pointed out. "And especially when it comes to Regina."  
"Mom, Regina managed her whole life without me. I'm sure she'll manage the rest of it." Emma insisted.  
"But what if she doesn't want to manage a life without you?" Snow continued, just as stubborn.  
"I'm not getting my hopes up, mom." Emma sighed. Snow's face immidiately lit up.  
"So you admit it! You hope that she loves you!" She gleamed, almost bouncing with joy.  
"No, mom, I... I don't want to hope that she actually wants me, is all. I'm not even going to _start_ when it comes to love!" Emma sighed.  
"I'm not going to try and convince you that she loves you, Emma. But you promised me you'd try, so please."  
"I will, mom. I don't break promises." Emma smiled.  
"I know. Do you fancy a walk down the seafront with Neal and I?" Snow offered, finishing off her hot chocolate. Emma had long since emptied her cup.  
"Sure, mom. I'd love that." 

\---

It took Regina a while to answer the door.  
"Sorry, dear, I was in the kitchen and I didn't hear it," Regina apologised, closing the door back behind Emma. "I should get you a key cut."  
"Oh, but then you might end up plagued with me forever." Emma sniffed playfully.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Regina replied, and when Emma looked up at her, she was smiling fondly. Emma returned the smile, and time seemed to almost halt.  
"Mom? Oh, hey other mom. Is dinner ready?" Henry interrupted, shaking both women out of their daze.  
"Oh, yes!" Regina stammered, rushing out to the kitchen, leaving Emma stood speechless for a reason she couldn't quite understand.  
"Ok, mom?" Henry asked, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma took a deep breath.  
"Yes, fine. Thanks, Henry," She smiled.  
"Are you two coming?" Regina called from the kitchen.

\---

"So, how was Granny's?" Regina asked, glancing across the table at Emma as she delicately cut one of the last bits of her lasagne. Despite having the least, both Henry and Regina had finished theirs. The dinner had flowed with general chatter, including a fight between Emma and Henry about whether Odin had been unecessarily mean to Loki. Regina had told them to quit it after about ten minutes of avid argument and table thumping.  
"Oh, fine. Mom brought Neal along, and he's trying to tear anything and everything he can grab, so her nose took most of the beating," Emma chuckled.  
"Oh, the joys of parenting, huh?" Regina mused.  
"Hmm. Not that I was ever in that position. Either of them, really. I was never raised by a parent, and never got to raise my own child." Emma sighed, suddenly seeming sullen.  
"Neither of which were your fault, Emma. In fact, both were mine. I directly took both of those things from you, and you should hate me for it." Regina told Emma sternly, reaching for Emma's hand from across the table.  
"But I don't. I love you." Emma whispered, almost as if realising it for the first time. Regina froze. A sudden silence fell again, somehow stifling and suffocating.  
"I'm... going to go upstairs and give you some space." Henry muttered, leaving the table quickly. Regina regarded Emma carefully, watching her struggle inwardly.  
"Hey, Emma. It's ok. You're tired, let's go up to bed." Regina reassured her hurridly, unsure of what to do. Her heart pounded with a mix of emotions that she couldn't hope to decode, but she was almost certain that Emma hadn't meant to say what she did. Emma nodded blankly and followed Regina up the stairs.

\---

Emma changed in front of Regina carelessly, so out of decency Regina averted her eyes. Something seemed wrong, in that Emma had swallowed her confession. Part of Regina was glad about that; she couldn't have meant it, especially not in the way that Regina thought she had meant it. But part of her was uncomfortable, because what if Emma had meant it, and believed that the feeling was unrequited?  
"I'm going to the toilet." Emma sighed, leaving the room without another word. Regina watched Emma go, and then proceeded to change into pyjamas using magic, something she rarely ever did. She flopped onto the bed, her mind flooded with questions. Was Emma Ok? Was Emma upset? Had Regina's reaction upset her? _did_ she love Emma?

She tried to imagine waking up without Emma. To go back to her ordinary life, with just her and Henry. She tried to imagine seeing Emma and not he overwhelmed with the desire to hug her, to kiss her, to- ...

And her question was answered. She did. She did love Emma Swan. She tried to trace her thoughts back to when she first fell in love with her, because this wasn't a new feeling. It was just a newly realised one. And slowly, laid there alone on the bed that they had snuggled together to sleep in, she figured that she had always loved Emma, in some way. Before they had learned to collaborate on their raising of Henry, she had loved to tease and humiliate her, but even then there was a tense ball of regret deep inside her. And then they had realised that despite all of their differences, they had their main goal in common: Henry. And somehow, he had brought them together. Regina sighed, clearing her mind, because there was still a chance that Emma had blurted out her confession of love as a mistake, and hadn't meant it at all. She set to tidying the room a bit.

Emma walked back in shortly after Regina had folded her clothes back up. Regina froze as she entered, to which Emma reponded by stilling near the door. Emma barely ever found Regina unreadable, apart from now, clearly. She almost appeared frightened, guilty, and god knows what else. Emma slowly shut the door behind her, moving gently as if Regina was an animal that she didn't want to startle.  
"Emma?" Regina whispered, almost unable to talk. Emma frowned at her, questioningly. She went to respond, opening her mouth and taking a breath to reply to the single utterance of her name, but Regina interrupted her before she could make a sound.  
"Emma, I love you." Regina told her, her voice nothing more than a hum. But it was enough. This time Emma froze, tensing in pure panic and disbelief.  
"No. No, I won't believe, I _refuse_ to believe that you are saying that because you feel anything more than sympathy for me!" Emma shouted, quickly getting irate after a short pause.  
"Emma-"  
"No, Regina, you can't love me. Look at me, I'm a mess. I'm not what you need, and not what you deserve,"  
"Em-"  
"Stop, just stop because nothing you say or do is going to-" Emma started again, and something in Regina broke. She didn't remember making the decision, but suddenly she found herself crossing the room, into Emma's personal space. She found herself grabbing her and pulling her in. Emma must have known, must have realised Regina's intentions right away because their mouths met hungrily, abandoning any pretenses as they clashed, teeth scraping in pure frustration. Frustration over the misunderstandings, frustration over the self-depreciation and insecurities. Frustration over why it took so damn long for their lips to meet like this. The kiss was violent and bruising, and Emma quickly found herself pressed against the wall, her spine digging into it. One of Regina's hands rested on the small of her back, and the other cupped her cheek. One of Emma's hands was fisted in Regina's hair, and the other gripped her arm. It was a searing kiss that took from one another, hungry and passionate but not angry, never angry. Unexpectedly, after a few moments, Regina broke away and took a few urgent steps back, bewildered. She panted in breathlessness, bending ober slightly.  
"Oh god, Emma I'm so sorr-" Regina started, but Emma interrupted her.  
"No." She whispered, walking forward to close the space between them again. Emma had to lean up just to press a kiss to Regina's lips, short and sweet.  
"I wanted that. Don't apologise," Emma assured her, running her fingertips down Regina's arm until she found her hand, lacing their fingers together. Regina tightened her fingers around Emma's, and only after a few moments to clear her mind could she even compute to look down at their entertwined hands, awestruck.  
"What on earth are we doing, Emma?" She breathed weakly.  
"I have absolutely no clue," Emma chuckled, before looking up at Regina. "But it feels good, doesn't it? I mean... it feels right?"  
Regina took a deep, controlled breath and let it out shakily.  
"It feels... like it was always supposed to be like this." Regina agreed, leaning down to kiss Emma again. It was closed mouthed at first, until Regina's tounge swiped along Emma's bottom lip, asking for access which Emma granted. It was a slow, curious, long awaited exploration, during which hands wondered, roamed, and held. It was no longer a taking kiss, but now a giving one. One that served not to desperately grab satisfaction from the other, but to gently reassure, comfort, and build. It was no longer one that forced love from the other to feed insecurities and worries of their own, but to give love to the other, freely. 

Emma's hands had been roaming Regina's body without limit; she had slid them up her silky pyjama top, though stopping before she reached her breasts. But somehow without even realising, she had slid a hand down beneath the waistband on Regina's pyjama trousers, fingertips brushing over Regina's clit through her panties. Regina was already sensitive enough to moan at the contact, which was enough to snap Emma to attention.  
"Fuck, Regina I'm-" Emma started to apologise, attempting to remove her hand. But before she could, Regina covered it with her own, effectively preventing her from removing it.  
"Emma, please. As long as you're not uncomfortable, don't stop." Regina growled, far more desperate then Emma could have ever imagined. Emma kissed her again as she slipped her fingertips beneath the wasitband of her panties, brushing over tight curls, and finally pressing on the sensitive nub without a barrier. It made Regina whimper a little into the kiss.  
"Fuck, Regina. What are we doing?" Emma whispered, bewildered at how they'd snowballed into this position.  
"I have no idea," Regina smiled, before swearing loudly as Emma moved her hand, cupping Regina's sex so that her palm brushed her clit and her fingertips teased her entrance. "But I'm almost certain it isn't supposed to feel _this_ good." She hissed. "Shh, Regina! You'll wake Henry!" Emma hissed urgently. Regina simply chuckled. "There's a noise proofing spell on here. Has been since I realised that my nightmares woke him. It's fine, we can hear him but he can't hear us." She explained, assuredly. That gave Emma all the momentum she needed to back Regina up a few feet, pushing her down onto the bed, before climbing half on top of her. Regina had no choice but to be pushed down by Emma: not that she'd choose anything but this. Emma began to curl her fingertips, achieving nothing but further teasing Regina, who began to push at the waistband of her trousers and pants.  
"Please, take them off me, Emma." Regina whined desperately. Emma complied, flinging both pants and trousers to the bedroom floor and leaning over to kiss Regina as she set to unbuttoning her top. Regina worked on Emma's buttons, and soon both women were topless. Emma clambered back off Regina, purely to discard her trousers and pants to the floor. Regina moaned needily at the lack of contact, and was immensely more satisfied once it was reinstated, Emma straddling one of her legs, lips locked in a passionate kiss as Emma's hand set to exploring through Regina's wetness once more. And she really was wet.  
"This is going to ruin these nice sheets." Emma whispered into Regina's ear. It was dirty enough to make Regina moan in pleasure, back arching against Emma's gently teasing fingertips.  
"I don't give a fuck about the sheets, Emma." She breathed wantonly after a moment, finally able to relax her back a little. Emma grinned, pressing her fingers in various areas, noting how Regina reacted to each touch. After a few moments, she leaned back into Regina's ear.  
"'Gina, I have no idea what I'm doing." She whispered, insecurities beginning to creep back in. Regina clenched her jaw against another moan as her hips bucked involuntarily.  
"You're killing me, is what you're doing." Regina hissed, making Emma smile affectionately.  
"Tell me what you need, 'Gina."  
"You. Just you. Inside me, please Emma." She begged, and Emma complied. Regina was perfecly wet enough, so the first of Emma's fingers slipped in without an issue. Regina groaned, throwing her head back as her hips widened. Emma moved the finger slowly, exploring. She began to curl it, pressing into Regina's front walls just to feel her moan. It satisfied Regina for a while, until it was just deficient of what she needed.  
"More, Emma. Add another." Regina instructed, panting with need. Emma was thankful for the instruction, for the guidance. The second finger slipped in with ease, bringing much pleasure to Regina judging by the gasp, and high pitched whimper she emitted as she threw her head back. Emma continued to massage her fingers around one spot, pressing into it with every small thrust. Regina could feel something unfamiliar taking over her, her control over everything dissipating. Emma broke the kisses that they'd been sharing with a certain finality as she began to kiss along Regina's jawline, down her throat, to her breasts. She took a nipple and sucked on it, teasing the tip with her tongue as Regina could no longer keep her moans at bay, allowing them to ring loud through the room. After a moment, Emma swapped to the other nipple, with a similar result. Regina found herself fast approaching something; an end, she figured. Her heart was pounding, and she was certain that she couldn't go any further. Her legs were shaking, weak and tired, and her body was covered in sweat.  
"Emma-" She whimpered, about to ask her to stop, when Emma dipped her lips to between her legs before she could even continue speaking. Regina didn't have time to realise what Emma had even done before she was screaming incoherently, hands fisted into Emma's hair somehow as her back arched. She didn't feel like she was even in her own body as intense waves of pleasure, so strong they almost hurt, rushed through her. And then the black at the edges of her vision took over.

\---

The next thing she knew, she was wrapped up in a blanket, being held tenderly by Emma.  
"Well, good morning, darling." Emma smiled, seeing Regina's eyes open.  
"What the fuck was that, Emma?" Regina groaned, trying to appear serious despite her grin.  
"What? Oh, well... you needed an extra push. I couldn't leave you hanging there." Emma justified, with fake innocence.  
"Hm? And how long was I out for?" Regina asked.  
"About 2 minutes or so... I didn't expect it to knock you out!" Emma exclaimed, launching them both into a fit of giggles.  
"You were amazing," Regina smiled, pulling Emma into a hug.  
"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that to you, ever since we met." Emma grinned, filthily.  
"Yeah? Well why don't I show you what I've wanted to do since the day you showed up on my doorstep?" Regina grinned seductively, flipping Emma onto her back and abandoning any pretenses as she trailed kisses all the way down Emma's body. Emma gasped, already turned on from bringing Regina to orgasm. Every press of her lips to her skin was electric, making her hiss with pleasure at each one. Regina seemed to sense Emma's impatience, kissing straight down until she was knelt between Emma's legs. She moved Emma's knees apart a little to make the space between her thighs wide enough to lay between. Regina could see how wet Emma was, and her clit was swollen, probably painfully so. Regina decided not to tease her- not that she would know how to, not properly. Regina leant in, licking the whole length of Emma's sex with the flat of her tongue, making Emma pant and writhe. A hand fisted into Regina's hair, pulling her closer. Regina repeated the action, dipping into her entrance as she did so. She soon decided that nothing would taste better than Emma to her. After a few swipes of her tongue, she hardened the tip, swiping it from Emma's entrance to her clit, where it pressed roughly.  
"Fuck, Regina!" Emma cried, bucking her hips needliy. Regina knew then that Emma was close, wrapping her lips around her clit, sucking hard as she slid two fingers into Emma and curled them tightly. Flashes of pleasure overtook Emma as she screamed loudly, much to the delight of Regina as she brought her lover down from her high slowly. 

When she finally crawled back up Emma's body, languidly, Emma had regained more of her breath back. She hadn't stopped shaking.  
"That was- fuck." Emma grinned, dissolving quickly into weak giggles. Regina smiled bashfully, before collapsing beside Emma, pulling her in close. Emma ran her fingertips down Regina's side, admiring her body.  
"You really are beautiful." Emma whispered, looking back up to Regina's dark eyes.  
"As are you, Emma." Regina replied, still disbelieving that she had Emma's lithe, naked body beneath her palms. She settled a hand on her back, embracing her.  
"Night Regina." Emma smiled softly, nestling into her.  
"Night, Emma." Regina replied fondly.

\---

Regina opened her eyes to find Emma staring at her in adoration. She frowned, confused; it was still dark outside. She was only awake by chance.  
"What is it?" Regina asked, concerned.  
"I just realised, I never told you something." Emma whispered.  
"What?"  
"I love you, 'Gina. I really, really love you." She smiled. Regina slid a hand into her hair as she kissed Emma.  
"I love you too, Emma. More than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me personally and are reading this, I am extremely disappointed in you. Probably not as disappointed as you are in me but still.
> 
> If you do not personally know me, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. I have you (Epilogue)

The next day, Emma took herself to Grannys to meet her mother, without prompting from Regina. Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't proud.

Emma had ordered the hot chocolates before Snow had even arrived. She smiled brightly upon spotting her daughter on their usual table.  
"No Neal today?" Emma asked as her mother sat down.  
"No, David is spending some special father-son bonding time with him today." Snow told her, taking her hot chocolate.  
"Thank you, Emma," She hummed. "You didn't have to pay."   
"Oh, it's my treat, mom." Emma dismissed, kindly. She took a sip of her drink, staring out the window distractedly. Snow regarded Emma carefully, watching the way her eyes seemed to have a new sparkle to them. She seemed brighter, lighter, happier.   
"Something happened between you and Regina, didn't it?" Snow grinned suddenly, putting down her cup a little too hard. Emma nearly choked on her hot chocolate, a weird sense of deja vu overcoming her.  
"Uh, kinda, yeah... um-" Emma muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with her mother. She was definitely caught offguard with that one.  
"Oh. _Oh_!" Snow exclaimed, suddenly understanding. She chuckled at Emma's blush.  
"Emma, I'm sure I can handle that much. We had a discussion about our sexual partners before the curse lifted, I-"  
"Oh god, don't _remind_ me!" Emma pleaded, only half playfully. But soon, both of them were laughing hysterically.  
"Please tell me that you're going to sort something out," Snow asked, after the laughing fit, clutching Emma's hand. "No more denying your feelings. Both of you need to sort everything out."   
"We're going to give the 'dating' thing a go, and see how it works out. Now that Robin has decided to be a full time co-parent of his daughter and father to Roland, it's just me and her." Emma promised.   
"And Henry?" Snow asked.   
"He knows that we're trying a relationship. He cried, hugged us and told us that he loved us." Emma smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. That set Snow off too, tears trickling down her cheeks in pride.  
"You look after her, and let her look after you," She sniffed, holding Emma's hand tight. "You are so good for each other, and I am proud of you." She sobbed, and Emma ended up swapping sides of the booth to hug her.  
"I love you too, mom." 

\---

Henry never let Regina or Emma see what was written in the book about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any mistakes that remain are my own; I did not have a beta reader. I am always open to constructive critisism, and just as open to kudos and comments XD
> 
> I hope this aided you in violently denying the terrifying reality that is the canon of our show. And by canon I mean *hunger games cannon sound* It's dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably going to put this on my tumblr, url is toolatetogobacktosleep. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! We need some more violently denying canon SQ around here. Or violently denying canon with any ship except Captain Swan. I am so sick of that shit!


End file.
